Museum of love
by Rose.Jayne
Summary: Bella works at the Twilight movie museum in Forks. What happens when the cast visit unexpectedly. ExB in the end. AH
1. The Beginning

BPOV

"Hello and welcome to the Forks Museum, my name is Bella Swan and I will be your guide for today"

It was just another boring day, cold, windy and damp in Forks, Washington. It was my summer job as I came to visit my father here. I lived officially in Pheonix, with Mum and Phil her new husband.

The museum wasn't, to be perfectly honest, interesting at all, just some old movie things from when Twilight was filmed here. It was a great movie, but a little outdated now.

So here I was giving the usual, 'welcome speech' when I noticed a flash of sunglasses and bronze hair at the back of the group. Thinking nothing more of it, I carried on.

APOV

As I remembered in Forks, it was way too cold for my liking. I had to go in undercover so I didn't get pelted by my fans, of 10 years ago. You would have thought it would have died down by now, but obviously not. I met the rest of the guys from the Twilight cast at the museum. Jasper turned up first, with Emmett and Rosalie. They had taken their parts way to seriously on the cast and were getting married in the autumn. I still couldn't work out whether it was for the publicity or not.

Edward was with Kristen. They were a strange couple, they went out but I had never seen them hold hands or kiss good night. I was baffled never the less I tried to pay attention to our tour-guide. Bella I think her name was, she reminded me of Kristen's role in Twilight, she played a Bella too, Bella Swan.

RPOV

It was plainly obvious. I was going to need a bottle of self tan when I get home, if this weather keeps up. Emmett was still shocked that I said yes to marrying him in the autumn. He had gone all the way, we went to Rome and he bought me a big diamond ring, which I admired now. I was so lucky.

I hated the hoodie that I was wearing, it was black and shapeless. I honestly didn't really care about the paparazzi and fan club which always seemed to follow me, but I did it for Emmett, he hated it.

**HI!! Thankyou for reading if you got to this!!!  
This is my first Fanfic, so it would be greatly appreaciated if you reviewed. Any ideas/requests?  
Thanks so much!  
**


	2. Memories!

EPOV

I followed the Tour guide, Bella I think her name was. I spotted my set of false fangs. Happy memories! She pointed them out and Kristen giggled. She loved them. Jasper shot her a look. If she said anything we were goners.

Bella also shot her a look, like she was another, crazy, me obsessed fan and I flicked my head to distract the attention away from her, I think she saw my sunglasses, bad move. Oh well, It's not like she knows anything, does she?

I think I might have looked at her for a little too long because I started to pick out features in her face and comparing her Kristen; her eyes for example, were a beautiful bottomless brown that I momentarily got lost in...

Get a grip! I thought! You have a Girlfriend!

Who isn't as half as pretty as Bella is though! The man in me thought.

SHUT UP! I told him.

YOU! He shouted back.

JPOV (Jasper)

I followed the Tour-Guide: Bella and I noticed that Ed was staring at her. To me, she was no different from Kate, our Taxi Driver or Ellie our hotel attendant, so I didn't understand his fascination with her. He had a girlfriend for goodness sake!

I noticed that Emmett was getting bored, one guess says I know exactly who he's thinking about.

Rosalie, he was truly obsessed.

---------------------------------------------------------

The tour finished and we wandered back to our hotel. It seemed like Ed was in a daze. I truly hoped for Kristen's sake that he wasn't thinking about Bella.

**So Bella's caught Edward's eye! Stay tuned to see how the story develops! Make sure you leave me your thoughts and any ideas for the story!**


	3. The Mike Saga

Chapter 3: The Mike Saga

Kristen POV

I loved Forks. I loved the Museum. I hated the stupid cover up we used.

Today we (Rose, Ali and I) were going to Port Angeles, to go shopping, using our men's credit cards, of course.

I picked up my handbag and we hailed a cab, which dropped us outside Costa; our favourite coffee shop. We went in and I ordered a Mocha, Ali a Hot Chocolate and Rose, a Skinny Late. Alice filled us in with the new developments on the Mike Saga, her almost ex-husband from her first marriage.

'He's such an idiot!' Rose burst out.

'So, let me get this correct,' I said. 'He's engaged to Tanya! And he hasn't signed the Absolute yet?'

'Yes, he's even brought her over here to the States and making me out to be the 'evil ex-wife' who won't grant the divorce. He even wants complete custody of James', because apparently I'm incapable of looking after him!'

'The nerve of him!' Rose said in disgust.

'Does James know?' I asked

'Oh yes, now he does, Tanya's niece, Liz added him on Facebook and introduced herself as his English cousin.' Ali fumed. 'James' hasn't spoken to him since last Christmas, not even on his birthday, and now this!

We drained our Coffee glasses and headed out to work off our frustration and anger on our favourite thing: shopping.

Ali POV

My phone buzzed, it was a text from James.

_Heyy Mum,_

_Just a note to say, arrived in Hawaii safely and with Aunt Elle-Mai and Uncle Isaac, hotel is lovely, thanks much!_

_James xx  
_

James was 10, and very cute. He would definitely be a hit with the girls when he was older. He reminded me of Mike when he was younger. And particularly of our wedding photo, broken and tear-stained in the attic back home.

I pushed away the thought. Mike and I had eloped at 18 because I was pregnant with James. I had never regretted having James, and I hope he knew that. But Mike was a womanising git, solely responsible for the breakdown of our marriage. To get away from it all I joined the cast of Twilight and the best thing I could have ever done, meeting Jasper.

My light and redemption. He as the perfect boyfriend in every way. Although he was yet to meet James or to tell him about Mike.

Kirsten pulled me out of my thoughts suddenly,

'Look! There's a card factory, Maybe you should buy Tanya a sympathy card!' We all laughed, hard.

Everybody stared, but who were they to judge? Did we really care?

-------------------------

Jasper POV

I sat on the sofa with Em and Ed, crunching crisps and watching the footy **(or Soccer)**.

"And he scores!" said the commentator**. **

Just then the phone rang.

I dived for it, and a boy answered.

'Hi? Mum is that you?'

'Excuse me who is this?'

'James Brandon, who are you?'

'Are you related to Alice?'

'You mean Mum? Where is she? Dad called.' His voice trailed off.

'She's shopping with the girls, I'll get her to ring you back.' I sank into the sofa. Alice's had a husband? And a kid?

'Sure she is.' There was heavy sarcasm in his voice. 'She's off with her boyfriend again. Too busy for me, again.'

'Um,' I said. I truly didn't know what to do. 'Talk to you later-bye!'

I ran my hands through my hair and collapsed on the sofa, with my head in my hands.

'What's up Jaz? Em said, handing me and Ed a beer and took a swing.

'Alice has a Husband. And a kid.'

**DUN DUN DUN! **

**Sorry about the mega-late update guys! My laptop got wet and died… and then I went on hols for a couple of weeks. And got writers block. But I'm back! :D Don't forget to leave me your thoughts and suggestions! **

Hannah

**xx  
**


	4. JPOV

JASPER POV

I'm serious! Alice has a husband and a kid!

I rose and started pacing around the room.

I can't believe this! How long has she being going out with you? Exclaimed Emmett.

Wait! Guys... I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable explanation for this! Edward said

Why didn't she say anything? I sank onto the sofa with my head in my hands.

'Hello honey! Were home!' Alice shouted from the porch.

There was a deafening silence that filled the room instantly.

'Hello, Jasper? Edward? Where are you?'

'And at half time it's still 1-0 to the-'the commentator started on the TV.

Alice marched into the room and switched off the TV which all the men were staring, blankly at. She tried again, angrily,

'Hello?'

'Can I talk to you please? –Outside.' I said with a straight face tight lippedly.

'Why- for the love of all that's holy?

'Just go outside Alice.'

I got up off the couch and followed her.

'So tell me please, why did we have to come outside to have this conversation?'

Suddenly my floodgates opened and in all my anger I spat:

'No, you tell me Alice, you tell me why. Why I have just found out you have a child. AND a HUSBAND.'

'What... James? Mike? Jasper what's going on?'

'This is what's going on Alice... YOU HAVE A HUSBAND and a kid called James! '

'Jasper...You don't understand....'

'Yes, MRS Brandon I do. We are over and I'm going out, heck I don't need to tell you that anymore. Bye.'

I stormed out of the room and grabbing my car keys and phone I spat at her feet:

'I thought we had something Alice...' My voice trailed off.

'We still do Jasper, Just let me explain! I-He-.'

'Stop making up excuses Alice, it's over. Goodbye, for the LAST time.' I said before hurrying out the room and slamming the front door.

-----

**THANKYOU FAITHFUL REVIEWERS!! **

**Sorry for the long wait guys... I have been extremely busy recently and It wasn't until my best mate threatened to saw my head off with a chainsaw I finished this chap. Sorry for the delay.**

**Hannah**

**xxx**


	5. James POV

**Disclaimer: Ms Meyer owns the characters that we know and love so well!**

**For this Chap to work i've changed James' age to 14. Sorry Guys.  
**

James POV

2 hours earlier.

The sun was hot and the sky a sparkling blue, lounging by my Aunt and Uncle's pool in Hawaii. Of course I made no attempt to hide my true identity; it brought with me fame-and more importantly attention from the ladies.

Yes, alright, I was a ladies' man, a magnet for pretty girls. I smirked at my new girlfriend, the next door neighbour- Irina. She climbed out the pool and sauntered over. She wore a revealing hot pink bikini, not that I minded of course. She flashed me one of her pearly white smiles as she spotted me appraising her and sauntered over. She sat on the edge of my pool lounger and leant in for a kiss. And just as our lips met:

'She's nothing like a girl, you've ever seen before'

She groaned and tossed her head back in annoyance.

'Nothing you can compare to your neighbourhood'

'One second, darling,' I reached forward and looked at my phone, which was amusingly vibrating its way dangerously closer to the pool edge. For a moment I deliberated letting it go- I wanted a new one anyway....

Irina shot me a look, leaning over; snatching it up before I had a chance to decide, and handing to me. I looked at the caller ID... It was Dad.

'One moment darling...'

'Hello?' I asked annoyed.

'Hello James!' my father replied enthusiastically.

I decided to cut to the chase.

'What do you want Dad? You have been ignoring me since last Christmas , so why bother now?'

'James,' he chided.

I folded my arms, exasperated. 'Make it short Dad.'

'Well....' His voice was apprehensive. 'I was wondering if you wanted to meet up sometime... catch up... bro to bro like,' That's my father, trying to make amends when it was too late. And the bad attempt, trying to talk like a kid wasn't helping.

'What do you want Dad?' for the second time. Jeez just say it already.

'The wedding is going to be soon and I wanted your tux fitted properly'

HE WHAT?????

'Sorry?' I asked, confused.

'The wedding is going to be soon and I wanted your tux fitted properly' he repeated.

'WHO SAYS I WANT TO BE AT YOUR GOD DAMN WEDDING? YOU RUINED MY LIFE! AND REFUSED TO TALK TO ME BEFORE!' I shouted at him, looking apologetically at my startled girlfriend.

He roared back. 'YOU WILL COME!'

'I REFUSE! I HATE YOUR GIRLFRIEND... SHE'S A STUPID BITCH!'

'JAMES BRANDON! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TALKING TO?'

Oops. That wasn't Dad talking. I turned around to see a plainly furious Aunt Elle-mai.

'Thank you dear, I think James is out of free time today,' she spoke kindly to Irina.

I scowled. Irina picked up her things, wrapping herself in her towel and walked quietly to the door, and mouthed I'll text you later! Before hurrying off, not wanting a shouting at herself.

I ignored my aunt and spoke calmly to my father.

'I am telling my mother about this!' Before hanging up.

My aunt glared at me,

'This is a DISGRACE! Ring your mother!'

'I couldn't agree more' I muttered furiously.

I pressed '1' on my mobile and I rang her current apartment number....

'Bring, Bring!'

'Hi? Mum is that you?'

There was silence on the other end of the phone.

'Excuse me who is this?' It was a man's voice.

'James Brandon, who are you?' Stupid move! Exact opposite of what Mum said... Giving out info over the phone!

'Are you related to Alice?' Huh? Does he mean Mum?

'You mean Mum? Where is she? Dad called.' Real smart James, Real Smart.

'She's shopping with the girls; I'll get her to ring you back.' The man replied.

'Sure she is.' With as much sarcasm as I could muster. 'She's off with her boyfriend again. Too busy for me, again.' Everybody was too busy nowadays for me... with their new lives.

'Um,' the man said. 'Talk to you later-bye!' And hung up before I'd had a chance to ask his name.

How rude!

-------- Present- JPOV----------------

I slammed the door behind me and stormed down the path before I could figure out where I was going. Getting in my car, and revving the engine so sharply, it jumped into life.

I sped down the highway, not really caring where I went, speeding down a deserted stretch of road. With no cops sniffing around, I hit the accelerator, urging the car forward even faster.

I was doing 70-80-81, 82mph! I could feel the wind in my hair, like all my troubles were blowing away behind me. Suddenly a car swerved round the bend doing even faster than I! It wasn't going to stop in time! I stomped on the brake, but there must have been a fault because the car didn't stop, the wheels spinning out of control!

'Help!' I shouted as his vehicle ploughed into the back of my car. Then my eyes widened in shock! The face in the other car's window was laughing like I'd just cracked the funniest joke on the planet. I should have known...

Hi guys...

Thanks for reading! Thank you all faithful Bella x Ed readers! This is all part of the plot...

Make sure you send me some of your thoughts on the chapter! I may send a teaser out to my faithful reviewers....

Hannah


	6. Alice POV

---APOV---

It was like a waking nightmare and every step I took was like walking through water. I tripped over something (my own foot probably) and curled up into a ball on the floor. Then I started sobbing, loudly, and they rocked my whole body.

Sometime later, which could have been hours for all I cared; someone picked me up and carried me to my room. Even though it was dark, I smelt my familiar smell of me and-and of Jasper. I cringed against their chest and the sobbing started again. They laid me down gently and I quickly fell asleep.

The next morning dawned grey and bleak as I stumbled out of bed. I barely had enough strength to get up, opening the curtains and opening the patio doors onto my balcony. I smelled burning, toast probably. The very thought of food made me sick and someone was wafting it up the stairs. It was getting closer and I crawled back under my bed covers, just wishing I could curl up and die. Just then somebody barged through my bedroom door, even though I was sure I had locked it.

I peeked out from under the covers to glare at the blatant intruder. It was Emmett.

"Rise and shine Ali!" Emmett Boomed

Rosalie appeared behind him and whacked him over the head.

"You insensitive little ...!" She screeched in his ear, but by this time I had moved back under the covers in an attempt to defend my ears.

"Alice dear, are you awake, it's 11am!" Rosalie asked me, she crossed the room and sat on the edge of my bed.

I grunted. I didn't want their pity. Only sleep, so I could forget...

Just then some insensitive jerk pulled back the duvet covering my face.

"Jeez, Ali, you look like a vampire!" Emmett joked and Rosalie glared at him.

"Ali-dear, please, gets up. We're going shopping with my cousins today!!"

They left me to get clean and dressed and I jumped in my ensuite shower. When I had finished and my hair smelt of strawberry shampoo, I quickly dressed in my black leggings, purple top and scarf, applying makeup and straightening my hair in a record time. I looked at my watch, half 11. Then the apartment phone rang.

'BRING! BRING!' 'BRING! BRING!' 'BRING! BRING!'

I rushed down the stairs to answer it and stopped suddenly as I watched Kristen hysterically slap Edward round the face and rush out to the car, slamming the front door behind her.

I picked up the phone and answered:

"Hello?"

"Hello, this is Seattle general, please may I speak to Edward Cullen" The woman's voice went all high pitched and girly on the other end of the phone.

"One moment" I answered, I would never understand why women loved him so much.

"Edward! There's someone on the phone who wants to talk to you!"

He snapped out of his reverie as I handed him the phone.

"What!?" He shouted

"We'll come right away!"

He grabbed his leather jacket and grasped me by the shoulders-

"Its Jas, Ali, he was in an road smash".

**Heyy Guys! **

**I'm sorry-this isn't a new chapter, I felt I needed to rewrite the chapter- the next one will be up shortly....**

**You know what to do... Send me some review love!**

**Hannah**

**xxx**


End file.
